Train on A Track
by Khaila
Summary: So this is what happened to the pretty little knowitall that pocketed my heart throughout our days at Hogwarts.' 'Something about the way he smiled at me unnerved me, somehow I knew he was reading me, feeling me without laying a hand on me.'Five long y


Title: Train on A Track

Author name: Brittney

Author email: Babygyrll16@aol.com

Category: Romance

Keywords: Draco Hermione Post-Hogwarts

Rating: PG-13

Summary: So this is what happened to the pretty little know-it-all that pocketed my heart throughout our days at Hogwarts. Something about the way he smiled at me unnerved me, somehow I knew he was reading me, feeling me without laying a hand on me. Five long years and they see each other again.

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author notes: The idea and title for this story was given to me from a Kelly Rowland song, "Train on a Track"

  
  


_~_

_Like a train on a track like spokes inside a wheel_

_Involuntary motion like rolling down hill_

_And there's no way to stop it_

_It's a natural thing like sunrise and dusk_

_Snowflakes, waterfalls same thing like us_

_And there's no way to stop it_

_Once you fall in love_

_~_

  


_ Walking down the warm halls of the castle she called home, on the first day of the new term, was like waking up on Christmas to Hermione Granger. Coming back to this place was always the highlight of her summer. Returning here in September always brought her back from the fantasy she was living all summer. Acting as if she was just a Muggle, acting as if she belonged with her old friends and acquaintances, but she knew where she belonged. The only place that gave her everything she always wanted._

  


_ She walked slowly but with a bounce of recognition, for all was well in her world, and it only meant that her Sixth year would be her best year yet. But when she reached the Great Hall she caught sight of the man who would be her downfall. She had spent most of the summer trying to tell herself that this wasn't right, that feeling anything but indifference toward him wasn't acceptable._

  


_ But the closer she got to him the faster her heart began to beat. She reached the doors and his eyes slid over to her, she forced herself to keep moving and not look at him. But she failed and her eyes traveled to his soft pale face, she almost choked, he was smiling at her. The first smile she'd ever seen on him and it was exactly like she had imagined._

  


_ "Granger," he said almost in a whisper as he pulled himself from his quote unquote friends._

  


_ "Malfoy," her own voice betrayed her and it came as soft as kittens purr._

  


_ "I trust your summer was well off?" he asked in an aristocratic yet slightly polite voice._

  


_ "Very . . . and I only hope the same for you," Hermione replied feeling the blush rush up her skin, she feared she'd never look at him the same again, not after this summer._

  


_ "You didn't even have to ask," he smirked knowingly, daring to touch the side of her face. This summer had been more than either of them could have ever hoped for._

  


_ "T-that's nice," she stuttered as a familiar voice called out her name and Draco dropped his hand._

  


_ "Hermione! Hermione," Ginny called excitedly as she ran down the hall proudly sporting her Prefect badge. _

  


_ Hermione cast a fleeting look at Draco before turning to the beautiful redhead girl who had the hearts of many, "Ginny!"_

  


_ "I just had to come see you! You weren't in the common room when I arrived, Harry said you had changed, and I had missed you so much these last couple of months! Oh Hermione," Ginny said as she pulled the girl who was like a sister to her into a tight hug, breaking Hermione's Malfoy train of thought._

  


_ Hermione laughed heartily as the younger girl continued to grin in all her glory and Hermione knew there was something more underlining that smile, "What happened this summer Ginny?"_

  


_ "Oh 'Mione you wouldn't believe the summer I had! Harry was . . . ," Ginny began but Hermione looked away as she saw Draco move away from them._

  


_ "I'll see you later Granger," Draco drawled as he walked away from them slowly, leaving Hermione with little more than a glance._

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


That was the last time I saw his face in the halls of Hogwarts, the rumor was that his father had drug him off to become a Death Eater and would be finishing his schooling at Durmstang. It left me with a sense of some unfinished business, like there was something left between me and him. And the fact that he could be a Death Eater never halted my inquisitiveness about him. I often wondered what happened, where he was, or even was he still breathing. For only I knew that Draco Malfoy didn't want to live that life, the life his father was living.

  


But the day after Graduation Harry told me something that Dumbledore had told him the strictest of confidence. Harry told me that Draco had been sent to stay with his mother's family in France because they didn't follow Voldemort and that was the only place he was safe. Part of that rumor had been true, Draco had been pulled off to become a Death Eater, but he refused and was sent to finish school at Beauxbatons. And at that moment all of my hidden turmoil released itself and I cried, Lord knows why I did it but I did.

  


And all of that brings me to my current state, five years later, still lonely, still a know-it-all, but not exactly the same. I've changed since my years at Hogwarts, Lord knows we all have, and I often wonder has Draco changed. But I shouldn't be thinking about Draco I need to be working.

  


So I sit silently at my desk in my spacious home in Godric's Hollow trying to keep my mind on my job. It's rather ironic that I live in Godric's Hollow since though my best friend's parent's were murdered here twenty-two years ago and Harry comes to visit as much as he can bear and I refuse to ask more of him.

  


I've been trying to think up a beginning of my new article, which will make the front page of_ Diagon Alley Weekly_ on the Saturday before the Ministry Election, which is only in a couple of months. My job is more than meets the eye, most think this job is not challenging enough for me but it is, it is difficult, pragmatic, and thought provoking. While Harry, Ron, and others fight darkness with their wands, I fight the dark side with words, the strongest persuasive weapon ever used.

  


I write propaganda for the Ministry of Magic. Using my persuasive writing skills, I am supposed to keep the PMM, Public Ministry Morale, high. Even though I hold distinct disdain against Fudge's leadership, I do my job and I do it well; though, most of it is through Dumbledore's command. 

  


Day after day the only thing that keeps me at this is Dumbledore, otherwise, I would have joined the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. But I wouldn't give this up for the world, for my words, while not directly attacking Fudge, have guaranteed the Ministry new leadership and have shed new light on the reality of Voldemort's return right before the Great War.

  


But honestly I have Rita Skeeter to thank for that because she wrote a very helpful article a couple months ago in The Evening Prophet when the MoME, Minister of Magic Election, polls came in. And it was wholehearted gratitude that led me to keep the article and send her a thank you note.

  


The Mystery of Our Minister

By: Rita Skeeter 

_In Association With the Daily Prophet (IAWDP)_

  


_It has come to my attention that our dear, honorable Minister of Magic has denied You-Know-Who's return for several years now. Cornelius Fudge has led us into a false assumption that the Great War would never come because Harry Potter was born. Yes, the twenty-two-year-old wizard did save us at the time but he did nothing more than postponed this Great War until another day. And that day, my dear adoring public, is coming rather soon. A day which our dear, honorable, Minister had denied superciliously._

  


_Years and years ago we, as a whole, accepted Cornelius P. Fudge as our leader because of his certain assurance that You-Know-Who was dead and gone. But it has come to my immediate attention that he was once a DE himself! Ah the scandal! Our dear Minister was oh so very wrong when it came to his decision to act as if You-Know-Who no longer exists. You-Know-Who is gaining power and it is his job as the Minister to protect us from such. But we will have to look to a young man half our age to save us but honestly I'm quite sure he will do a better job than our dear Minister. _

  


_You see, as of today, the MoME show that Mr. Fudge is LAST in the running for Minister of Magic this election. It seems to me that we, as a whole, have figured out whom this character really is! A staunch supporter of the newly arisen You-Know-Who is exactly the man who sits in the high chair at this very moment. And you want to know what I, the highly renowned Rita Skeeter, thinks about this situation? That another writer was correct that it is far beyond the time for new leadership and it is our duty as Witches and Wizards to see to it._

  


_...._

  


Her article went on to tell details about him and his life that we, the adoring public, knew nothing about. But that was probably the first day I was really proud of the work I was doing. The day Rita Skeeter took information from my article, put her own point of view on it, and presented it to a crowd who, more than likely, doesn't read _Diagon Alley Weekly_.

  


I have to get out of this house before I go crazy and I know exactly where to go, Hogsmeade, to visit Harry. I haven't seen Harry in weeks and I'm missing him. But I know that Ginny and he broke up and it's hard time for both of them. But I need to talk and only Harry will listen even if he doesn't understand.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I slowly open the door to the cottage that host's a young man known throughout the world, my best friend, Harry Potter. The cottage is much like the one in Godric's Hollow that is rumored to be the Potter Place from twenty years ago. The place is much like Harry, diverse, bright, and comforting all in one punch. 

  


"Hello? Harry?" 

  


I called from the door way, taking off my coat and walking toward his kitchen, my favorite part of the house.

  


And before I reached the kitchen he stuck his head out, "Hermione!"

  


I smile without thinking. It's always nice to hear my name upon his lips. 

  


"Harry I was just so bored with my article that I had to get away. How are you?"

  


"Great, I'm great, are you staying for a few days?" he asked making his way out of the kitchen.

  


"I don't know but I do know that trying to convince the public that 'the light side, is the right side' is getting harder by the second." 

  


I laugh as he hugs me tightly, I pull him closer as my childhood flashes before my eyes, Harry was my childhood. Without him I'd have no memories worth remembering.

  


"Aww, you missed me huh?" 

  


He grinned as I finally let him go, of course I missed him, Ron was rather busy with his new life and girlfriend. I miss Ron too and I wish he had a little more time for Harry and me but he's happy with his girlfriend and his job and that is all that counts.

  


"Yes, yes, you would miss the man when he only lives a 'snap, crackle, and pop' away." 

  


A familiar voice drawled as its owner stepped out of the kitchen. 

  


He was taller than Harry with hair like a boy I used to know, with eyes so silver they glowed, and skin so white it reminded me of the Porcelain dolls my mother used to buy me. If I didn't know better, I'd say that it was a young Lucius Ma --

  


"Dra--Malfoy?" I stutter trying to keep myself from uttering his name and making his presence real.

  


Again, for the second time in my life, he smiled, "Yes, Hermione, it is I. Draco 'no longer heir' Malfoy. It has been a long time."

  


I was speechless, he was standing in front of me, the man who never left my thoughts in five years was standing in front of me with the look of a king.

  


And thankfully Harry saved me from my silence, "Yea, Malfoy is the Leader of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, we were just discussing your article on them."

  


This time Draco smirked as he sat on the arm of Harry's sofa, "It's nice to know that the MLES makes you 'feel safe in an otherwise incomprehensibly unsafe world.' Yes, it's is nice know that the greatest Propaganda writer in the history of the Ministry takes time to put my little'ole department in one of her articles."

  


Something about the way he smiled at me unnerved me, somehow I knew he was reading me, feeling me without laying a hand on me. 

  


_ Draco Malfoy. _

  


The name used to slip off my lips with little prodding.

  


_Draco Malfoy. _

  


The love of my childhood.

  


Harry grinned as Draco complimented me, sometimes I think Harry takes more pride in my work than I do. "She sure is the best writer the Ministry has ever seen."

  


"They don't deserve her," Draco said staring at me, that familiar sentence flowing out and hitting me square in the forehead.

  


_~_

_I wonder_

_If he knows I've been watching him_

_And I wonder_

_If he knows I can feel him_

_And I wonder_

_In my dreams when I'm sleeping, and I'm keeping him close to me_

_I'm thinking_

_He's the thunder, I'm the lightning_

_And I'm thinking_

_Maybe we can come together_

_And I'm thinking_

_We can bring the rain with a lovely breeze with such harmony_

_~_

  


_ Draco walked down the hall slowly, his eyes looking forward and his lips twisted in a natural smirk. He was going to his favorite class, Potions, in fact today it was double Potions with Gryffindor and he was looking forward to it with all his heart._

  


_ The moment he walked into the room he met her warm amber eyes, he took a chance with a little smile and went to his seat next to Goyle. He was still watching her when Snape gave out partners for the day's potion._

  


_ "Malfoy and Granger . . . " _

  


_ Draco looked away from her only for a second to witness the older man's momentary glare at him. When his eyes returned to her, she was sitting next to him._

  


_ "Hello, Draco," she spoke with something that made his heart skip a beat._

  


_ "Hermione," he replied with more feeling than he had intended._

  


_ "You want to gather or mix?" she asked avoiding his gaze, which was sitting upon her image like a Hawk on a tree._

  


_ "I'll do whatever you say," Draco whispered reaching out to grab her wrist._

  


_ She pulled her wrist away, her voice trembling, "You gather . . . I mix."_

  


_ Potions class went quicker than normal, with Draco doing exactly whatever she said, and doing it quite graciously. Everyone was watching the two as Snape dismissed the class, Draco was sitting at his seat watching Hermione clean up and Hermione took every chance she got to turn and smile at him._

  


_ When she was finished, she grabbed her books and walked quickly turned to leave but a slow drawl stopped her, "Hey . . . Hermione!"_

  


_ Hermione turned toward the voice with a little, sly smirk, "Yea, Draco."_

  


_ "See ya in Arthimancy," Draco smiled almost sweetly, his eyes taking in only what a man in love could see._

  


_ "Of course," she replied with a girlish grin, reminding herself not to grin when she met Harry and Ron._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


So this is what happened to the pretty little know-it-all that pocketed my heart throughout our days at Hogwarts. Ah, the secrets we've kept from Wonder-Boy here and his sidekick. The smiles, the notes, the quick kisses, God how I miss it all! I can see how she's changed physically mostly but her mental is all there in a paper once a week that I've taken to reading religiously.

  


She's become a mini-lady version of me in her writings. She's far too cynical and pessimistic for my taste. I rather prefer the lady she used to be: Optimistic to the end. Her view of the world is far more lucid than it used to be with her childhood faith in Darkness and Light. Now it's all Power and Control, black and white, I fear that she has long forgotten the most important shades of gray.

  


But I guess her change in disposition began a long time ago that I do know. And it's sad to say, for even though I'm not proud of it, it was partly my doing. But I didn't know all of that until I moved into her life and showed her the thoughts that I honestly used to contemplate day in and day out until I found out that it was all lies. 

  


But everything changed when my father pulled me out of school to join Voldemort. Everything changed, I didn't see her for another five years, and I went to Beauxbatons and became a new Malfoy. But I wonder did she ever realize that I only changed because she gave me a chance. That was something I wondered day in and day out for years after I recovered from my father's Cruciatus.

  


But once I graduated from Beauxbatons I came back to England and went straight for training. I had planned to become an Auror, just as most young men do my age, but I got sideswiped. My aim was impeccable, my old instructor told me, and he advised me that my calling and my talent may help the Magical Law Enforcement Squad more. I spent my first three years as a Hit Wizard, tracking down some of the most dangerous criminals in the Wizarding world. It was probably the greatest talent I never knew I had. 

  


In my first three years I never failed a mission, ever. Then two years ago the MLES Leader got killed by a criminal he was chasing and I was elected the new leader. But I almost refused since I was contemplating going to train so I could join the Council of Magical Law but Fudge promised me if I could make it out of this job alive in about 15 years I could join the council without training. And so I took the job.

  


My days have been filled with murder, mystery, and _Diagon Alley Weekly_. Since I came back from France and Hermione took that job I haven't missed an issue yet. My favorite article of all of her articles, was her very first, I can remember her words, her strength, somehow, I could feel her. It was about Hogwarts and the part it was destined to play in the Great War. I have no doubt about that Hogwarts will become the Head Quarters of the Order and every other true faction on the Light Side. 

  


But the other article that holds a place in my heart is the one she wrote on the MLES.

  


The Magical Law Enforcement Squad: 

The Ones Who REALLY Protect us 

By: Hermione Granger

_In Association With Diagon Alley Weekly (IAWDAW)_

  


_In less than four and a half years the Magical Law Enforcement Squad has evolved from a group of erratic, wannabe Auror, Hit Wizards into a true Band of Protective Service for the Public. _

  


_During my time at Hogwarts no one would ever have dreamed of deeming the MLES more effective than Aurors but they have. In a time when we have truly allowed Aurors to do their jobs, catching Dark Wizards, we have also allowed MLES to separate their work, catching dangerous criminals, from the Aurors work. Though I am very aware that many believe the MLES and Aurors to be the very same thing but they are not. _

  


_Aurors and the MLES are both dispatched by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry. Aurors are, all in all, Dark Wizard Catchers; whereas, the MLES are supposed to handle Dangerous Criminals. _

  


_ This is an Excerpt from the Ministry of Magic's Directory: Aurors are an elite group of witches and wizards who battle against the Dark Arts. They operate in some ways as soldiers but more often as intelligence agents, seeking out Dark Wizards and defeating them, often in fierce wizard duels. The MLES Hit Wizards are sent primarily against criminals while Aurors track down and capture Dark Wizards._

  


_It's been five years since I've taken this job and watched as the MLES thrived under it's new recruits and later under its new leader. I give a lot of credit to the new leader because without him I doubt the MLES would have improved so quickly. I have heard that the man had a hit/miss ratio of 1/0, it is said he never misses even if he's distracted. _

  


_And I would like to thank the MLES for making me feel safe in an otherwise incomprehensibly unsafe world. With Aurors working day in and day out fighting You-Know-Who it's nice to know there are still people protecting us from those in our society who aren't Dark Wizards but still aren't good people._

  


_Ever since the new Leader was elected there have been rumors in the Elite society of the Wizarding World that he will be invited to join a Prestigious Order. And if he does I'm elated to announce that our protection in this world may only be dealt on a greater scale._

  


_...._

  


Joining the Order is the only reason why I'd ever be over Potter's House and if I'd known she was going to be here I don't think I'd even come, I about fainted when he told me that she had joined the Order herself. I should have known when she mentioned a Prestigious Order in her article, I should have known. 

  


"They don't deserve her," I said reminding myself of the sentence Weasley would scream at me every chance he got.

  


"They sure don't but Dumbledore assures her the public would be a lot harder to sway," Harry replied proudly as she stared at me, I could tell she disturbed by my presence but behind it I could see how she wanted to wrap her arms around me.

  


I could tell she was struggling for the right words and so I asked the strangest thing, "Oh, so now Potter gets all the love? I don't get a hug?"

  


And it was at that moment that I think she forgot about something to me and did exactly what I had wanted the whole time. To feel her arms around like an old friend, it was at that moment that she found the right words, "I've missed you Draco."

  


That was the moment I was speechless, I could have sworn Potter saying something about her believing me to be a Death Eater but now I didn't care, "Oh, Merlin how I've missed you Hermione."

  


"I feel like I could have at least contacted you but Harry didn't tell me you were back in town until after I wrote that article," She said as I let go but she still didn't step back.

  


"Don't feel too guilty," I whispered as she tucked a curly piece of hair behind her ear. "I've been in England for five years and I've spent them thinking about you instead of seeing you."

  


"You've thought about me for five years?" she asked smiling as if she had never even thought me doing something like that.

  


"What else could I do when the woman I love was somewhere with Potter?" I smiled reaching out to touch her hand. 

  


"I was not off somewhere gallivanting with Harry, I was working my bum off," she replied looking like the seventeen-year-old who salvaged the piece of soul that I had left and stretched it to cover my whole heart.

  


"I know and so was I," I said pulling her closer, "I'm not letting you go ever again. You know that right?"

  


Hermione laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "I was just about to suggest the same thing."

  


"Right, Hermione and I didn't know who to catch you when I was sixteen," I grinned kissing her neck, she always felt as soft as cotton.

  


"We have always been destined for each other, right?" she asked rolling her eyes, I knew she was joking but inside I felt she was right.

  


"Why not? We are like a train on a track, it was just meant to be." 

  


_~_

_I heard a song bird, a seed came through the earth_

_Strangers holding hands, a crowd cheering in the stands_

_I've already seen all the evidence_

_It's obvious love's in the air again_

_Saw dark clouds blow, chased by rainbows_

_Saw two roses bloom just like me and you_

_Caught up in the magic I can't pretend_

_It's obvious love's in the air again_

_~_

  


_ Hermione raised down the hall toward the Quidditch Pitch as the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw game began. She had missed the last game against Hufflepuff and had promised both Ron and Harry that she would attend the next game and she was determined to get there. _

  


_ Her pace quickened as she neared the front door but she was quickly stopped as she ran into a tall blond headed Slytherin who was standing in front of the doors himself contemplating going to watch the game._

  


_ "Excuse me," she said looking up into the silvery, gray eyes that looked down at her._

  


_ "Granger . . . no problem." Draco said moving out of her way._

  


_ Hermione looked back at him confused as why he didn't take a chance to say something insulting. _

  


_ Draco looked at her expectantly, "Aren't you going to the game?"_

  


_ "Yes, but . . . " she stared looking away from him for a moment then thinking twice of it._

  


_ "But what? I got out of your way didn't I?" Draco replied as if she was crazy._

  


_ "Yes, but . . . " Hermione started again looking into the tall sixteen-year-old face of the boy had tormented her days and her nights for years. _

  


_ "Hermione is there something you want to say?" he asked smirking, knowing the usage of her first name would catch her off guard._

  


_ "You said my name?" she whispered as her stomach did back flips, she had only dreamed of his voice in her dreams._

  


_ "Yes, . . . of course, your name my love." Draco replied smiling in such a way that made Hermione's legs feel like mashed Jello. _

  


_ She was left speechless as he sauntered away, back to the dungeons. She shook her head, trying her best to erase the thoughts flying through her head. It just felt natural to hear her name from his lips, it felt as natural as Hot Chocolate and Butterbeer on a Saturday night, and she yearned to hear it again._

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I was still attached to him when Harry decided to remind us where we were, "When did the two most intelligent people I know become so bloody corny?"

  


I laughed pulling away from Draco and look at my best friend, "The moment we fell in love."

  


Draco shook his head disagreeing and looked down at him as he spoke with a jovial tone, "No the day I stood in her way while she was busy trying to get to the Gryffindor - Ravenclaw game."

  


"What?" Harry and I asked at the exact same time, I didn't recall and he didn't know.

  


"I called you 'my love' before I walked away confident in my passes," He grinned as I remembered that night in my haste that I met him in front of the Great Hall.

  


"I love you, you idiot," I laughed as I leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

  


"You better. It took to long for me to get here just to hear that you didn't love me."

  


"Don't you worry about that Draco." 

  


== The End

  
  



End file.
